His Vow
by Majorelle
Summary: Keeping promises without her knowing. / conflictingshipping . Green x Leaf [oneshot] \


.

.

_"Promise?"_

_"I can't promise anything." _

She was smart, she was sweet. However the problem was that _he _was not. He was rude, he was arrogant. Picking on the girl was a regular thing for him. She would often go off on him — stamp her small foot — puff her cheeks. There was no possible way for the girl to know he was only doing it for her attention.

Interestingly enough, he didn't even know himself that he wanted her attention. Someone as arrogant as him; he never once let the idea sweep over his mind he was enamored with her. Little, short, annoying as hell because she was insanely nice, Leaf could not be his _love_ interest, no, not in _the _slightest.

His fault, however, that she was always his little sunshine without knowing it. The little promises she had been making him keep since they were children was something he never grew out of. Actually, he kept these promises, even though he responded by saying he would not agree to it.

Here they were now, again. She stood in front of him, a small smile perched on her pretty lips.

"Hey, Green," she started, looking up at him. "Promise we can still be friends, even though we're rivals?"

The boy looked at the shorty and smirked. "I can't promise anything."

**.**

.

.

Green Oak had never been so terrified in his life except for in the moment when she almost died right before his eyes. His rival, his friend, she was almost taken from him. Had he not provoked her, she would not have tripped and end up at the cliff's edge. It was all his fault.

He never left her bedside in that hospital, not one time. Leaf had been unconscious for 27 hours, when she awoke she found Green asleep at her bed. Her lips pursed as she held back smacking his head. She acknowledged it was his fault she was hurt, so of course she was angry. However it wasn't going to be something she'd hold against him forever, like he thought she would.

Leaf sat there in her bed, looking down at the boy who was asleep at her side. The girl softly smiled since she recognized that he hadn't gone home since she was hospitalized because he wore the same clothes he dawned the day she hit her head on that cliff.

"Promise you'll love me forever?" She whispered.

"I can't promise anything." Leaf heard the boy say with his words muffled because his face laid in the bed. She was surprised to hear it, she secretly was hoping he was asleep. Then, the boy turned his face up and looked at her with a smirk which made her smile back.

"I can't promise anything," he repeated. "Though, I do like you, idiot."

**.**

.

.

Lightning flashed, creating clear sight of everything in the room for only but a moment. Following the lightning, thunder roared and cracked loudly, causing the young woman to jump in the bed. She briskly grabbed the covers and "protected" herself underneath. Normal, yellow light began to emit from the bathroom as the door opened.

The young man's face deadpanned with irritation. Was his new wife really his old rival? He climbed into bed next to her, sitting against the head of the bed frame. The brunette looked at the girl's fingers which held the tip of the comforter, shielding her body and face. He watched them as he noticed her fingers trembled. Could she really be afraid of the lightning and thunder?

"Are you serious about being scared?" He asked, the snide doubt obvious in his voice.

"Y-Yes… Now sh-shut up, that way I can ma-maybe… get to slee…p," the young woman shook, her voice smothered.

Without a moment's notice, she felt herself calm down from the new warmth she embraced. Her trembling stopped, her arched shoulders lowered, and she nestled up closer to the protective coziness which was that of her husband. She smiled as she nuzzled the tip of her head underneath his chin. A small "thanks," was heard from her lips.

"I-It's nothing, loser. Your tremor was just annoying me, that's all…" He said, holding her.

"Ah, okay. But, one thing, Green," the girl started.

"What now?"

"Promise you'll protect me, always?" She inquired softly with a yawn.

The young man simpered. "I can't promise anything."

**.**

.

.

It was on a rainy day when Leaf felt uneasy. She walked home with her spouse in tow, but she sensed as though she was being watched. The young girl kept walking, however, withholding to tell Green her suspicions. Viridian Gym Leader marrying the Champion, wouldn't a lot of people love that? Actually, that wasn't the reason why Leaf was suspicious though.

With each step, the rain began to fall harder. Both she and Green stayed under the umbrella, the rain then became so powerful, the umbrella was too heavy for Leaf to hold. Green took the handle with a smirk, of course he felt dominant by being able to carry something she couldn't. It was getting slipperier, the shower now came down as if it was snow and the couple could barely see. That was when the figure finally came out from hiding.

The sketchy young man pulled out a black pistol, aiming it at the young Leaf. "Give me your prize money!" The mugger yelled hoarsely as the rain soaked his clothes. And that was the reason why Leaf was suspicious. Champion always had a great deal of money.

Both Green and Leaf stood still staring at the man. "O-Or I really will fire this!" His hand shook while trying to keep grip on the weapon. Green immediately stepped in front of Leaf and pointed his arm near his back, trying to keep Leaf behind him. Neither of them were able to pull out a Pokémon to use protect.

"G—" the young girl had began.

"Sir," Green started with a smirk. "I know you really don't want to shoot two young people so I would appreciate it if you put the gun down—"

Lightning and thunder struck and the three people jumped. Accidentally, the mugger had pulled the trigger to the pistol due to the lightning and Leaf's eyes widened in horror and disbelief. Green had dropped to the pavement, the umbrella coming out of his grasp and being slowly swept away by the wind.

"_**GREEN—!**_" The young woman screamed as loud as she possibly could, her voice going hoarse in one go. She dropped to her knees next to her spouse as the mugger quivered and ran away, dropping the weapon in his midst.

The young girl shrieked while crying as she looked at him. The rain began to soak both of them, his blood washed away into the street. Leaf wept for a few more seconds before looking at him with longing eyes. The young man looked at her with a smirk while raising his hand to her. She immediately grasped it and held it to her chest.

"You're not going to die, no, you're not, just you wait let me call an ambulance you'll li—" She began, trying to get herself together.

"And if I don't live?" He interrupted, his voice low. Leaf's eyes began to water again, he already had lost so much blood, his face was pale, his body only a little warm. She damned this rain for making his condition worse, but by the dead look in his eyes, Leaf knew, she knew what he meant. The soaked girl clutched his hand in both of her own, bringing it to her lips.

"Then promise me.. You'll never forget me no matter where you go…"

"Promise."

.

.

* * *

**a/n: **venting fic

_I do not own Pokémon_


End file.
